I'll Chase You Down
by TheFlameTamer
Summary: Scott dragged her out of the church and called for a taxi. They stumbled into Jen's hotel and he pushed the blonde on the bed. He crawled up the girl removing clothing as he went. "How long are you here for?" Jenna brought his lips to hers,"till the end of the week." "So this is just a one time thing? Alright." Scott waisted no time in removing her dress.


_**This is a goodbye story for Love With A Side Of Challenge. Goodbye, Mommy loves you and all that's come with you. You were my first, and I won't ever let anything replace you as my story. You were awesome, and sweeter than chocolate. You were more than a story, you are life. See you on the other side.**_

_***burns casket and cries* **__**I'll always remember you. **_

_***sobs* So, in this story, Scott meets a girl. Allison and Derek eventually announced theit love. Isaac turned out to be gay, and Lydia and Stiles are together. Boyd sacraficed himself to be with Erica. This story is for my release of my sadness. Excuse me while I cry in a corner.*sobs harder***_

* * *

**Setting: Sunday July 26, 2013. Beacon Hills, California. The Beacon Hills Church. 6:40 P.M.**

Scott frowned as he watched his girlfriend for a year smile up at Derek. He was glad for them, truly he was, but he was just slightly angered that Derek has Allison now. Before, they claimed they hated one another, but the day came when he saw the lip locking in his bedroom. He had smiled and wished them the best, but the hurt was still there.

He was broken out of his thoughts, because a woman's voice said,"excuse me. Is this seat taken?" She spoke with a slight accent. He looked up and gaped up at the beautiful woman. Her hair was blonde with brown streaks. Her brown eyes shined with forced amusement. Her lips were full and pink. She had a slight tan and was lithe ans short. She wore the purple bridesmaids' dress with a pair of cowgirl boots.

"Uh...uh...no. Uh, not at all." He pulled out the chair awkwardly like only he cab. From the corner of his eye, he saw Isaac look at him with curiousity. His boyfriend Brad gave Isaac a look. The young man blushed under the older man's stare.

"Thanks. I haven't sat in a long time." The way she said her sentence confirmed his thought of her not being from there. "Oh. Now you are." She blushed,"yeah. I guess I am. I'm Jenna. And you?" "Scott." Awkward silence settled over the two.

"So, Scott. Would you like to dance?" Scott shook his head,"I suck." She smiled,"I know the DJ. I can get him to play a song we all know." She took her phone out and asked him to play "Cupid Shuffle".

She stood up and grabbed his hand,"come on." Allison proceeded to do the same thing.

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance. _(x8)

Scott was scared at first, but Jenna held his hand through it dnd showed him how to do it.

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right._

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left. _

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick._

_Now walk it by yourself._

Scott got more comfortable towards the end of the song and smiled once the end came. Jenna smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "You did good...for a newbie." He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"So, where did you come from, Jenna?"

"The one and only Mississippi. Came here for my friends wedding."

Jenna and Scott's conversation lasted for a while and got to a level of flirting. While Jenna was in the middle of some witty remark, Scott leaned over and kissed her. Both were drunk from all the drinks, but neither cared. Only thing that mattered was trying to find the relief from all of the stress that seem to be carried on by the two young ones.

"Let's go." Scott dragged her out of the church and called for a taxi. They stumbled into Jen's hotel and he pushed the blonde on the bed. He crawled up the girl removing clothing as he went. "How long are you here for?" Jenna brought his lips to hers,"till the end of the week." "So this is just a one time thing? Alright." Scott waisted no time in removing her dress.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Jenna stretched out and felt this huge pain in her...zone and her head. Behind her was this comforting warmth that she couldn't help but snuggle up to. But then, everything came flashing back. She bolt up right and placed the covers over her chess.

"Scott. Scott. Scott, wake up!" She commanded. He slowly got up,"what? Can it wait?" "No! Because we have to talk. _Now,"_she hissed. Scott finally realized where he was and sat up stiffly." He looked between the two of them and panicked,"oh, God! This wasn't suppose to happen! It wasn't suppose to be like this! I am so sorry, Jenna!" She shook her head,"nah. It's cool. While you're here, wanna go out for lunch?" The wolf-man nodded.

"So." Scott started awkwardly.

"So?" Jenna chuckled confused.

"Are we ever gonna talk about...you know?"

"No. Because then, it'll become regular. I don't need that. I'm goin away soon anyway."

"Oh. Ok."

* * *

Regardless of what the blonde said, they had sex everyday with an hour to talk. Sometimes even less. While the sex had been nice, their talks were even better. They became close. Close enough to become best of friends, but not a couple.

Jenna had her head on the wolf's chest, breathing in his scent. Before she broke the silence. Her voice was still hoarse from the rough round that happened, because of his mysterious disappearing. This time it happened in Scott's house."I have to leave tomorrow. You know that, right?"

Scott was silent for a while, running his hand through her silky hair. Her hand was busy rubbing his hip. "Yeah. I don't want you to go. It's been fun." She smiled up at him. But her eyes held some kind of emotion foreign to the beta. "I'll miss it too." She pecked his lips. "Why don't we have some more fun before I go?" She straddled him with her hands on his chest. "With pleasure." Scott leaned up to kiss her.

The next morning, Scott woke up to an empty bed. He couldn't hear Jenna's heartbeat and he growled. "Damn it!" He looked at his bedside drawer and frowned. On it laid a note.

_Dear Scott,_

_Thank you for the most wonderful time. But I have to go now. My plane leaves at 2 pm and I need to be ready. Maybe some day we'll meet again. I hope that you'll move on from Allison and find someone even better than her. _

_Goodbye,_

_Jenna_

"Goodbye, Jenna."Scott thought sadly as he got ready for his training with Derek.

Scott grunted as he fell unto his back. Derek growled at him. "Come on, Scott. You need to do better than that." Scott barked back,"I'm trying!" They glared at each other before calming down. "What's wrong?" Scott sighed,"nothing." "Something obviously is wrong, otherwise I would've been pinned by now." Scott caved,"you know Jenna?"

Derek eyebrows contracted together,"from the wedding?" Scott nodded. The alpha said,"yeah. Why?" Scott sat on a log, before putting his face in his hands,"I slept with her that night. We were drunk. Then, we did it again every day. This morning, she left. I was so panicked and upset. It's like, someone tore my heart out and cut it in half. One peice is missing, while the other one was stomped on. You know? There's something about her, that makes her...special."

Derek sighed,"you know what it is?" Scott shook his head. "She's your mate. You need her, and she sure as hell needs you too." Scott murmered,"no, she doesn't. She wouldn't have left if she did." The beta was starting to get on the alpha's nerves,"Scott, you're my brother, and I care for you greatly." His was of saying 'I-love-you'. "But, she probably fought that feeling so you could move on."

"Doesn't matter now. She'll be leaving in another hour. It takes fourty-five minutes to get to the nearest airport. And fifteen to find a spot. It's impossible." Derek smirked,"not unless you have a fast car like mine." "But...what if she really doesn't want me?" "Do you really want to live the rest of your life, knowing that you had a mate, but that it's too late for you to do something, because forced herself to move on, and is unhappily married to some other guy?"

Scott sat there for a minute,"has Allison been forcing you to watch soap operas?" He chuckled,"she has wolvesbane." Scott smirked,"yeah. You're right. Let's go." Scott and Derek sat there for a minute again before remembering their mission. "Shit! Let's go!" Derek rushed as he ran into the house kissing Allison's cheek,"we have to go stop Scott's mate from making the worse mistake of her life."

"Tell Jenna I said we're gonna have a talk!" She called once they were out the door. The huntress smiled pleased knowing that two important people in her life will finally will be happy.

Scott tried not to barf as Derek drove like a lunatic. They almost got in a car wreck with a semi-truck. "Really? If you're gonna drive like this, I might as well not be going!" Derek only grunted,"I'm trying to save your love life!"

Sirens could be heard and Derek sped up. As the airport came into view Derek swerved to a stop and told Scott,"go. Go and fund her before it's too late." Scott didn't need to be told twice. He went fast, on the border of wolf speed, to the flight for Mississippi. He looked around frantically and saw Jenna's beautiful hair. She had the aroma of sadness as she carried her suiycase behind her.

Scott's heart ached at the thought of her upset. "Jenna! Jenna, wait!" She stopped and turned around hopeful. The beta ran to her,"don't go. Please don't go." "Why? Why shouldn't I?" Scott took a deep intake of breath,"because, there's this girl that I love. I love her hair, I love her laugh. I love her lips. I love her smile. I love her personality. I love her body, including her flaws. I love that in the past six days, I found the love of my life.

I love this girl because she made it possible for me to move on. I love this girl who drives me crazy. I love this girl who makes me feel something I never felt before. I feel protective, possessive, and I get jealous when I see a guy look at her and vice versa. I want her to be mine. The girl I want to be mine is you. I love you, Jenna Coleman. Please say you'll be mine. Please."

Jenna smiled up at him. Tears in her eyes,"you remembered. You remembered my last name. No one's bothered to remembered." Scott grasped her hand in his,"because I love you. So please say you'll be mine." She smiled up at him,"yes! I love you too!" She jumped up and hugged him. The tears finally flowing free. He kissed her passionately on the mouth. "Thank you. So much. Thank you." He burrowed his face in her neck after wiping the tears.

* * *

Cheers and wolf whistles broke through the crowd. "May I introduce to you, Mr and Mrs McCall!"

Later that night, the couple danced for the first time as newly weds. "Scott?" He hmmed. She asked in a small scared tone,"what would you have done if I gotten on the plane?" He smirked,"I would've chased you down."

* * *

**Well. This is a sad day in America. I love you and I didn't want it to come to this, but I just...wasn't feelin you anymore. I'm so sorry. If you want Love With A Side Of Challenge, have it. PM me, IDK how to give stories up to adopters, and I will let you have it. Just take better care of it than I did! I love you, my baby!**


End file.
